Skyfire (WW)
SKYFIRE was originally an explorer during the Golden Age of Cybertron, but was lost in a blizzard over a prehistoric Earth, and was buried in the northern ice cap for eons. When awakened, he joined the Decepticons out of a sense of responsibility and obligation, but he really would prefer to be a scientist, not a warrior. Although large and well-armed, Skyfire is far too laid-back and compassionate to enjoy combat. His allegiance to the cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific research. In his spacecraft mode he is one of the fastest and most maneuverable of the Decepticons, despite his large size. He can reach speeds of up to Mach 5 in atmosphere, and can easily reach orbit and beyond, where he can use his faster-than-light systems to travel the stars. In this mode he is armed with proton missiles and paired particle beams. In robot mode, his large size allows him to wield a double-barreled energy cannon, that operates by using two beams of opposite charges to create a tremendous explosion at their point of intersection. His major weakness is that he was never built to be a warrior; aside from his size and speed, his physical abilities, especially his fragile armor, are a liability in combat. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: On Cybertron before the war, Skyfire was a scientist and explorer working with Starscream. Together they investigated an uncharted planet (Earth), where they failed to find any signs of intelligent life. Skyfire wished to scrutinise the planet further, and moving in close enough to the planet a polar wind storm swept him up and buried him beneath the Arctic ice. Starscream searched for his friend, but was unable to locate him and returned to Cybertron alone. Millions of years later, in 1984, the Decepticons excavated the frozen Skyfire while draining heat energy from the Earth's core and reactivated him. Reunited with his old friend, Starscream, Skyfire joined the Decepticon ranks. When the Autobots arrived, Skyfire engaged in battle with them. When Starscream ordered him to destroy the captured Autobot search party, he reluctantly agreed, blasting the prisoners to pieces. Well, not really. Once again, one of Hound's holograms has saved the day, creating the illusion of blasted Autobot parts. When Skyfire and Starscream depart, Hound drops the illusion. Laserbeak spies the still-living Autobots and reports to Megatron. The Decepticon leader chews out Starscream for failing to kill the prisoners. Megatron orders his soldiers to attack. As the battle progresses, Prime and Megatron each grab shards of crystals and engage in a duel. Skyfire appears on the battlefield, and Megatron orders him to attack Prime. Skyfire wants to refuse, but feels he has to make a decision. Proudly declaring himself a Decepticon, he attacks Optimus and his Autobots. The battle takes to the air as Starscream and Skyfire rake the Autobots from above. A stray shot, however, sends Skyfire out of control. The Autobots' blasts bury the crystal, and Skyfire crashes into the ice. Starscream silently mourns Skyfire’s heroic sacrifice before leaving him behind to join the other Decepticons. A short time later, however, Skyfire was recovered by Scrapper and Scavenger and immediately participated in an attack alongside the Decepticons in Peru, where they were once again attempting to use the Earth's core energy for their own ends. Skyfire would remain a steadfast Decepticon, slowly growing colder and more distant as he sublimated his conscience in order to continue his scientific work. OOC Notes On our MUX, Skyfire and Jetfire are two separate characters. In the Witwicky World universe, Skyfire never had a chance to bond with humans soon after his re-awakening, and as such remained a Decepticon. Logs/Posts Players Skyfire is available for temping. ---- Category:Active Category:WW-Decepticons Category:WW-Decepticon Medtech Category:Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Scientists Category:Transformers